Wicked, Beautiful Creature
by AMKelley
Summary: Kíli wasn't stupid. Despite what his brother and kin say on the matter. Granted, he may be young and naive to most things in the world, but he knew when someone was trying to seduce him with the intent of bedding him. *PWP, AU, sexual content, dwarf/hobbit sex, rough sex, riding*


Kíli wasn't stupid. Despite what his brother and kin say on the matter. Granted, he may be young and naive to most things in the world, but he knew when someone was trying to seduce him with the intent of bedding him. After all, the way Master Baggins was practically throwing himself at Kíli was obvious enough for a village idiot to figure out. Only reason why Fíli thought Kíli was being a moron was because Kíli was blatantly ignoring the Hobbit's advances. His motives for being willfully ignorant, however, were his own business.

Still, no matter how oblivious Kíli attempted to appear, it remained to be unseen by Bilbo. The curious Hobbit wasn't taking the hint, or maybe even just refused to take no for an answer, which made things increasingly difficult for the young Dwarf. Bilbo was a very persistent little creature and now his kin were giving him a hard time about how foolish he must be for not taking Bilbo up on his offer.

This night in particular, however, must've been the breaking point for Kíli. The Dwarf had been invited over for supper at Master Baggins' humble little hole in the ground with the notion that the rest of his kin would also be attending. Kíli was brought up never to decline dinner, so Bilbo made an offer he couldn't possibly refuse. Bloody clever on Bilbo's part if you ask Kíli.

It was safe to say that no one else was showing up when Kíli arrived, let alone there being any dinner. Kíli tried to tell himself that he was simply earlier and that Bilbo must've been held up with preparing supper, but when Bilbo answered the door in nothing but his bed robe Kíli thought better of his assumptions.

"Kíli, so nice of you to show," Bilbo greeted in a sultry tone, eyes half lidded. "I was beginning to worry you wouldn't make it."

"Am I early?" Kíli inquired, taking a look around the quiet halls of Bilbo's home when he was allowed to step inside.

Almost instantly, Bilbo was on Kíli and pushing him up against one of the circular archways connecting the adjoining rooms. Kíli was taken aback by Bilbo's forwardness, having grown used to the coy and flirty nature of the Hobbit over the past few weeks.

"Not at all. Quite on time actually," Bilbo purred, resting a hand against the young Dwarf's chest. "I like a man who's punctual. Says a lot about his… _character_."

"Where are all the others?" Kíli asked dumbly, even though he already knew what was going on.

"They're not coming," Bilbo told him honestly, stroking his hand up and down Kíli's chest. "And I'm afraid there isn't any supper. Forgive me, I didn't mean to lead you on with false promises, but you don't exactly make it easy for me. It takes a lot of work to get you all alone like this."

"I don't understand…" Kíli replied, pulse pounding when Bilbo made his interest known.

"You don't have to play dumb anymore, Kíli. I know you're smart enough to figure out what I'm playing at," Bilbo revealed, pressing his body into Kíli to elicit some kind of response out of the Dwarf.

Kíli didn't say a word, but rather held his breath, making Bilbo smirk a little. He loved it when he made a potential mate breathless to the point of being so gobsmacked that it left them paralysed. Bilbo ran his hands over the strong, muscled chest under tunics and furs, getting a feel for Kíli's erratic heartbeat as he leaned in closely.

"I'll have you know that I've never been with a Dwarf before," Bilbo admitted with a faint blush, feigning innocence.

Kíli knew better, though. The way Bilbo flirted with his eyes and exaggerated his caresses left little to the imagination. Bilbo may not have been with a Dwarf, but it certainly wasn't his first time and that made Kíli extremely nervous.

"Perhaps, one day, you'll experience the p-pleasures of bedding one," Kíli stammered out, becoming progressively more bashful.

"That day could be tonight," Bilbo pointed out, small hands trailing further down Kíli's strong body. "Maybe you could give me a hand? Or, something a bit bigger?"

"I'd love to help you, I would, but I'm _really_ rubbish with my hands," Kíli gushed, slipping out from under Bilbo's probing hands. "Just ask any of the others! They'll all tell you I'm an absolute clot when it comes to stuff like that."

"Kíli, you don't understand," Bilbo explained as he advanced on the stammering wreck that was Kíli. Bilbo pulled on the cord to his robe and let the article of clothing fall to the ground, revealing his nude form to the blushing Dwarf. " _I want you inside me_."

"I'm very flattered, but I can't," Kíli protested, backing away from the enticing sight of the Hobbit. Bilbo wasn't stopping, though, and backed Kíli into a wall. Kíli scrambled for some form of purchase and thought of the first excuse he could. "I've got parasites! _Huge_ parasites! As big as my arm! I'm absolutely riddled!"

Bilbo pouted, having been fed up with Kíli's excuses and poor attempts at denying him for quite some time now, and crossed his arms over his bare chest. He tapped his foot impatiently, staring sourly at Kíli's flushed face. Then it occurred to Bilbo. The sudden dawning of realization hit Bilbo like a bucking mule and he grinned inquisitively up at the young Dwarf.

"Have you not done this before?" Bilbo asked with an amused tone, if not a little amazed.

"What? No! Of course I have!" Kíli deflected, getting flustered with the whole situation.

"Then why are you so nervous?" Bilbo responded teasingly.

Kíli sighed. Defeated.

"I just… I _have_ done this before. Just not…" Kíli trailed off, too bashful to finish his sentence, but, thankfully, Bilbo was keen enough to pick up on what he was trying to say.

"You've never been with a Hobbit before," Bilbo stated, frankly shocked by the fact, but completely natural he supposed.

"Always been too afraid of doing something wrong," Kíli confessed vaguely. "You and I are built so differently. It's just… you're so small and I'm kind of bigger than-"

"You won't hurt me, if that's what you're worried about," Bilbo promised, coming up to cup the side of Kíli's face. "I've been planning this for a long time and I'm _more_ than prepared. If you'll have me, that is."

"I…"

Kíli stared down at the slightly smaller creature below him, stark naked with bedroom eyes that were just _begging_ Kíli to take him right here and now. Kíli never intended to give Bilbo the run around, because he secretly wanted the Hobbit just as much as Bilbo wanted the Dwarf. He wasn't very well versed in love making to begin with, but the thought of bedding someone even _smaller_ than him made him want to run for the hills.

"I'd love to have you, Master Baggins," Kíli professed, breathing shallowly and adding nothing else to the admission.

"Then take me," Bilbo purred, inching up on his feet to mouth at Kíli's jawline.

"Right here?" Kíli asked nervously, sparing a look around the hall.

"You're not making me wait any longer," Bilbo proclaimed, seizing the ties and buckles keeping Kíli's clothes on.

Bilbo was feisty, to say the least, spending no unnecessary time with formalities as he helped strip the Dwarf down to his bare form. It was safe to assume that Bilbo liked what he saw, because the Hobbit was eyeing him up and down with a hungry gaze. Kíli fidgeted when Bilbo's gaze came to rest on his aroused manhood, feeling put on the spot despite having nothing to be embarrassed about. Maybe he felt bad for Bilbo, seeing as how it would be going inside his small body pretty soon.

"If it's too big…" Kíli trailed off, giving Bilbo the opportunity to change his mind. Kíli wouldn't put it past the Hobbit if he was getting cold feet now that he saw what Kíli was working with.

"No, it's perfect," Bilbo proclaimed, snapping out of his daze. He smirked at the Dwarf with a glint of mischief in his eyes. "I like 'em big. I like all my men _strong_ and _thick_."

"I guess you came to the right Dwarf, then," Kíli boasted with a breathless chuckle, trying to sound nonchalant even though he was still incredibly nervous.

"I suppose I did," Bilbo concurred.

Without anymore preamble, Bilbo pushed Kíli up against a wall and instructed him to slide down to the ground so the Hobbit could climb on his lap. Kíli watched in awe as Bilbo seated himself on Kíli's strong thighs, spreading his body for the impressive girth of the young Dwarf. Kíli reached out to grab Bilbo's hips on instinct, helping to steady the small body over the head of his manhood.

Bilbo leaned forward to kiss Kíli sweetly on the lips and it was everything Kíli imagined it could be. Despite how insatiable Bilbo tried to appear, the kiss itself was precisely what Bilbo was. Small and gentle. Kíli felt a small hand wrap around his length, possibly to hold him in place, before a tight, wet heat descended fully over him. Bilbo hadn't been lying when he said he was prepared because Kíli's cock slid perfectly into the small channel.

The Dwarf let out a short gasp, shocked at how tight Bilbo still was around him even though his hole was thoroughly prepped just for him. Kíli's never felt anything like this before. Then again, he was never really active to begin with despite the fact that many have shown interest in him over the years. Maybe he'd been waiting for a moment like this. Maybe he was waiting for someone like Bilbo.

"See? You're not hurting me," Bilbo assured, wiggling his hips against Kíli's groin to shift the Dwarf's manhood inside him. He loved the pleasant burn it left behind. "You fit _perfectly_ inside me."

" _Lords above us_ , you feel _exquisite_ ," Kíli sweared, panting from exertion. Bilbo hadn't even moved yet…

"I'm about to feel a whole lot better in a moment," Bilbo mewled, pressing himself against Kíli's broad chest.

With that, Bilbo started to move himself up and down Kíli's cock, clenching his slick channel rhythmically around him in the process. Bilbo was like a vice, squeezing along the Dwarf's girth perfectly in time with his riding. The hobbit had no shame in voicing his enjoyment as he rode Kíli's lap hard, raising his body up and plopping back down with such force that it sometimes knocked the air out of Kíli's lungs. He wouldn't be surprised if they had bruises all over their thighs in the morning.

All Kíli knew was that, at this rate, he wouldn't last too long if Bilbo continued doing what he was doing. While Kíli had enjoyed slow love making with mates in the past, he couldn't deny the appeal of a hard, vigorous fuck in an uncomfortable place all for the sake of being able to see Bilbo in such a primal and disheveled state of arousal. Kíli never knew Hobbits had it in them to be so _insatiable_. He thought they were all just simple, quiet folk that keep to themselves.

He's glad he was wrong to say the least because the noises Bilbo was making were beautiful. Bilbo clutched at Kíli's shoulders, holding on tightly as he thrashed and moaned out Kíli's name unabashed. Kíli's grip tightened on Bilbo's slim waist as he began to force the small body down his cock in shorter, sporadic bursts. Bilbo voiced his approval of Kíli taking charge and using him so roughly. He threw his head back and whined towards the ceiling, outstretching his neck in the process.

Kíli leaned forward and began to kiss along the column of taut flesh, licking and nipping tenderly to counterbalance his rough thrusting. His thighs were aching and the ground was hard and cold against his bare ass, but it was all worth it as Kíli approached the pinnacle of his orgasm. Any moment now and Kíli would be spilling his seed inside the tiny channel that twitched around his impressive girth.

Kíli dropped a hand down between their joined bodies and wrapped it around Bilbo's straining erection that was steadily dripping with precome. He stroked it tenderly, though offbeat, to his erratic thrusts, hoping to bring Bilbo that much closer to completion in time with his own. Kíli bent down and sucked on one of Bilbo's perky nipples, biting down slightly to elicit more music out of the Hobbit.

"Kíli! Please! Don't stop!" Bilbo whimpered, holding onto Kíli as the Dwarf picked up the pace slightly.

Bilbo cried out, having reached his limit for stimulation, and came with an exquisite little whine that pierced the air between them. Kíli continued to stroke, lick, and nip at Bilbo long after he spilt over his hand and thrusted a few more times until, he too, found release inside of Bilbo's tight body. His cock spasmed and jerked against the slick walls of Bilbo's channel, coating them _thoroughly_ in a fine layer of come by the time he was finished.

They were left a panting, gasping mass as their heart rates finally caught up with them. Bilbo reeled back from Kíli, staring at the Dwarf with a sultry gaze. He looked absolutely _debauched_ and exhausted. The tips of his pointed ears were still flushed to a tinge of pink, much like the blush high on his cheekbones. They both came together one last time and shared a soft, lazy kiss, letting themselves get lost in it for a brief moment.

"You wicked, beautiful creature," Kíli praised when they parted, stroking a big hand up and down the expanse of Bilbo slim back. "You'll be the death of me."

"I bloody hope not," Bilbo sighed in content, making Kíli chuckle fondly. "We'll have to go slower next time, if it keeps you from keeling over."

 _Hmm_ , Kíli mused thoughtfully. _Next time_.


End file.
